Kitten
by StrawHatChick
Summary: The rainwater made his uniform cling to him in ways that made straight men turn gay and lesbians turn straight in 0.00032 seconds flat. A certain marimo watched him from the shadows, entranced. A fluffy oneshot. ZoLu High School AU. Rated T for mild language and MILD sexual references. Please leave a Review! :)


** ~Author's Note~**

** Thank you for clicking on that little link! ;) So.. This is a ZoLu fanfiction. It's complete fluff, no lemon or lime. Rated T for mild language and MILD sexual references. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, but damn, Eiichiro Oda is one lucky bastard.**

**[Kitten.]**

Luffy slowly reached out to the white kitten, its fur drenched and limp, dripping with the pouring rain. He used his finger to slowly rub the kitten's tiny head, all the while grinning cheekily at it. Zoro was entranced.

The 17-year-old had just started his first day at school. He'd laughed at the discipline head Smoker, called the Phys Ed teacher Foxy 'Split-Head', had made the Chemistry lab catch fire, and to top it all off, had undeniably caught the interest of the school's hottie- Roronoa Zoro.

And here the daring boy was, petting a tiny, ferocious looking kitten that somewhat resembled a certain orange-haired witch that grew violent easily.

Zoro watched the boy as he smiled sweetly at the tiny kitten, holding his dull, broken umbrella over it, shielding it from the harsh rain. The kitten paused from lashing out at Luffy with its tiny, though sharp, claws.

Zoro watched as Luffy got soaked with the rainwater to the bone, his uniform clinging to him in ways that made straight guys turn gay and lesbians turn straight in 0.0032 seconds flat. Rainwater made his raven hair cling to his forehead in rivulets. It trailed down his face and dripped off his chin. The boy reached out for the kitten, cradling it in his arms protectively while singing a cute little song that drifted over to Zoro through the rain. "Kittens getting so-o-o-oaked in the pr-e-tty ra-a-a-a-in~ Kittens drinking sa-a-ke! Then the kittens fe-e-ll off a cliff~ And they were all idiots~" The boy's terribly idiotic tune made Zoro snicker softly, under the cover of shadows.

Luffy had now raised the umbrella over himself and the shivering kitten, which looked like it was about to fall asleep. And without hesitation, Luffy began dancing.

Yes, you heard right. He began _dancing_ in the _rain_.

The boy's lithe body twisted and turned under the overcast sky in a silly, yet so intricate, dance, swinging a terrified kitten that had its soul floating from its mouth. Luffy was laughing and looked… Happy. Zoro could hear his childish laugh echo through the school's courtyard.

He danced for a little longer, before slowly stopping and cradling the kitten closer to him, under the umbrella that barely kept the rain away, with its holes and broken fixtures. He broke out into a warm smile again, the slow, infectious kind that you couldn't help but copy. Zoro could feel the ends of his mouth turn up slightly.

That is, until Luffy turned to look right at him.

Zoro's blood curdled and his body went rigid. _Shit…! Is he looking at me? Or maybe… This bush? Oh yeah, it has to be this bush here, it's pretty interesting… This bush. Maybe I can blend in with this bush._

Zoro tried to stay as still as possible, sweat dripping off him. His green hair did match the bush, but alas, his tan skin and black uniform kind of drew the curtains on him. _Shit…! I'm not blending in that well…! What should I do he caught me staring WHY THE FUCK IS THAT GODFORSAKEN KITTEN STARING AT ME TOO_…!

Zoro squirmed under the attention he was receiving from the sexy boy with the vicious kitten in his arms. His figure couldn't hold up much longer, and he stopped pretending to be a bush. A marimo could only do so much to imitate a bush.

Luffy grinned that slow, infectious grin again knowingly. He slowly strode over to where Zoro stood in the shadows, stopping in front of him.

He stuck out his small hand, his graceful fingers wanting Zoro's to entwine with them, and smiled warmly again. Zoro noticed the small, red marks dotted over Luffy's nose and cheeks, looking like freckles. They were the kitten's scratches. Zoro's heart beat madly in his chest as a furious blush crept onto his cheekbones. _So cute…!_

Zoro reached for Luffy's warm hand and clasped it tightly. "You're… From White Clover aren't you? Why were you staring at me?" He asked innocently. Zoro froze for a second after hearing the boy's lovely, feminine voice. _His cuteness is killing me. My heart feels like it's about to explode._

Zoro, instead of answering, brushed Luffy's question off and held his black umbrella over Luffy's head, finally stopping the cold rain from attacking him and the little monster.

_Oh… He's nice. Dancing in the rain was fun, but I guess not catching a cold sounds good too._ Luffy thought to himself as he grew happy that Zoro was shielding him from the rain.

"Hey… What's your name?" The 17-year-old prodded Zoro with his question. "Roronoa Zoro. You were laughing your damn head off about the dartbrow's curly-cue during introductions, so you probably don't know me."

The deep, smooth-as-cream voice caught Luffy off guard as he finally had the sense to take in the guy's appearance. His eyes unconsciously roamed over Zoro's body as he drank him in.

The guy had lightly tanned skin, with broad shoulders resting on a muscular, lean build. He had three gold earrings that looked like teardrops on his left ear, and he had… Green hair.

"Zoro, eh…? You should be called marimo, ne~" Luffy blurted out without thinking, giggling at Zoro cutely. "Shut up, idiot," Zoro managed to force out as his face once again turned a nice shade of red.

"So, what's your name? Oh, wait, let me guess, Neko?" Zoro attempted a stupid joke, which he immediately regretted when Luffy started poking fun at him.

"No, Zoro. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you." Luffy looked up at him cheekily, cuddling the kitten.

Zoro broke into a hesitant smile that became a real one when Luffy tugged at his arm gently. "Ne, do you want to go out for dinner? I'll be all alone at home anyway, so… Would you keep me company?"

The kitten mewed softly, looking between Luffy and Zoro, clueless as to what was happening. The little monster had no idea of the sweet something that was blossoming between the two.


End file.
